sempiternal
by Epistolize
Summary: "that had all seemed so immortal, so stable. so...there" its been 7 years since the war with gaea had ended. and thalia is alone. she knew that eventually they would die. but she hadn't expected it to be so soon. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1: jason

**this story was originally supposed to be m, so i thought i had more freedom regarding language, but since i stopped before i really got to anything that really required the M rating, I changed it to T. I scrolled though and got rid of some of the words/added dashes in between. but i might have missed a few**

it's funny how something so ephemeral can seem to permanent, they had all seemed so immortal. So stable. So… there.

Its been seven years since the war with Gaea – the year was 2017 and thalia was all alone.

Again.

Three years damn it.

It went by way to fast. Three years. That's all she had with her brother. Since finding him.

One minuet he's a baby the next one grown up, one minuet and engaged. And the in the next one gone. Gone after 19 years.

Now all that's left is a memory.

 _"Thalia, she said yes"_

 _She drops the knife she had been sharpening. And stares at him. She notices his hair is sticking up in a cowlick, there are bags under his eyes, and he looks a bit disheveled. Despite all of that he looked happy._

 _Scratch that, he was glowing. God damn f-king glowing_

 _Had it been anyone else she probably would have told them to tone the fuck down._

 _"Oh my go-"_

 _"cant talk right now, were leaving to camp half blood right now. Ill message when I get there"_

 _"Just be care-" Thalia starts to say_

 _But Jason already had already waved his hand though the mist ending the call._

that was the last time she had seen her brother. Roughly 40 hours later he was dead.

 _''Oh Fleecy, do me a solid. Show me Jason and piper at camp half blood." Begged Thalia. It had been four days since she had talked to Jason. And her calls weren't getting though._

 _One final try she told herself._

 _"oh fleecy, do me a solid show me Jason at camp half-blood"_

 _that had been her last drachma._

 _Unlike the previous times, this time the mist started solidifying. And she found herself staring at Annabeth and Percy. She recognized the pale walls of cabin three, behind them. They were both wearing the bright orange camp half-blood shirts. Yet despite the bright color they both looked grim._

 _"Where's Jason" she demanded_

 _Annabeth took a deep breath her shoulders rising and then falling. Her eyes where red as if she had spent the whole night crying._

 _"Thalia, I'm sorry. They didn't make it"_

That was it. One moment the newly engaged couple was driving to long island. The next moment they get attacked, their car crashes. And it's over

 **so hi, this is my first story posting here. i came up with this thought like 5+ years ago when i was reading battle of the labyrinth. and i realized that there aren't really any adult demigods. and that as soon as they finished camp they had nowhere to go really, and no ones luck could last forever. meaning that they would eventually get killed by monsters. and so the original idea for this story was born. it was originally suposed to be without a main charecter. and just jump around. but then i realized that technically since thalia joined the hunters shes technically immortal. so it makes sense that she'd outlast the rest of them.**

 **so yeah. this is kinda an experiment. let me know what you think, and if you'd want me to continue this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2. piper**

 _"I think your coffee is stirred enough"_

 _Jason was picking at his drink. Which was very unusal. In the year and and half she had known him, he had never been one to play with his food. And honestly if she heard the sound of the spoon clanking on the edge of the cup again, it wouldn't end well._

 _He put down his spoon, and looked at her. She stared at the electric blue eyes. And he stares back. But she could tell his mind was preoccupied_

 _"jase?" she asks tentatively "is everything all right?"_

 _"I want to ask her to marry me" he tells_

 _Honestly Thalia isn't surprised. She didn't know piper very well personally. But every time Jason started talking about her his eyes lit up. Whenever she was around he was hardly interested in anything else. She was quite literality his sun, moon and stars. "_

Now that she thinks about it. She hadn't really known piper that well. Sure Jason had talked about her a lot. But hearing someone talk about someone wasn't really the same as knowing them.

One year after Gaea's defeat. Percy and Annabeth had decided to have some sort of reunion. Originally it was supposed to be just for the remaining Argo ii crew. But then Nico and Reyna had invited themselves along. Then Chiron had found out. And on the morning of the "reunion" Jason had called Thalia and told her to "get her sorry ass over to camp half-blood. So that's what she had done.

 _"thalia," yells Jason waving her over. He had been talking to a few roman demigods. Recognizable by their purple shirts. Which stood out in the sea of orange camp half-blood shirts. Next to him stood a slim Native American girl in an orange shirt. As she came closer she realized that they were holding hands._

 _"Piper, Thalia. Thalia piper." Jason gestures to each on in turn. Still holding piper's hand_

 _Piper smiles at her. And Thalia in turn had given her a nod_

So maybe that hadn't been the best repose. She probably could have smiled back or something like that.

 _Later that day, she noticed piper returning from the restrooms. Shaking her hands dry. Thalia figured that the restrooms had run out of paper towels again. The daughter of Zeus started towards her._

 _"Piper, I need to talk to you" she calls._

 _The daughter of Aphrodite slows down and Thalia catches she stares piper down with her electric blue eyes, and notes that piper looks slightly nervous_

 _"ok I'll get straight to the point" Thalia starts "if you ever hurt Jason I swea-"_

 _"-you'll personally cut me into pieces and feed me piece by piece to your hunting dogs" finished piper. Meeting Thalia's blue eyes with her kaleidoscopic ones._

 _"More or less" agrees Thalia._

 _"Understood." Answers piper, breaking into an easy smile. One that lights up all her features. And thalia realizes that piper may not be that bad._

That was 6 years ago.

She never got to see the ring Jason had given piper. And now she never would.

 **i didnt think id have this chapter up this soon. but i stayed home so i figured why not.**

 **anyways let me know what you think so far.**

 **also thanks to the 2 people who are following this story.**

 **an**


	3. a message to the people

**so hi, id like to thank anyone who took the time to read this story, it was fun to work on, i feel like it could have gone in many directiosn**

 **but I've kinda hit a block on this story, and Im not really feeling it. so for now this story is on indefinite hiatus.**

 **i might go back to it, i might not.**

 **if anyone wants to continue this idea, go ahead. id love to read it (just give credit)**

 **and feel free to check out my other stories (which ill upload soon hopefully)**

 **so yeah, thats about it**


End file.
